The Little Mer-Girls
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Alice and Wendy Darling (Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Prince Eric - Hiro Hamada Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Flounder - Young Simba and Young Kovu (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *King Triton - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Ursula - Himself (The Little Mermaid) *Flotsam - Pain (Hercules) *Jetsam - Panic (Hercules) *Grimsby - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Max - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Chef Louie - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Himself - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Harold the Seahorse - Olaf (Frozen) *Carlotta - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Ariel's Sisters - Tulip, Lucy Tucci, Mavis, Penny, Aunt Cass and Riley Anderson (Storks, Home, Hotel Transylvania, Bolt, Big Hero 6 and Inside Out) *Human Ariel - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Ursula as Vanessa - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Giant Ursula - Himself (The Little Mermaid) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (The Rescuers and The Simpsons) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The 13 Competitors (Total Drama World Tour) *Sailors During Storm - Wreck-It Ralph and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *King and Hearts - Dimitri and Anastasia (Anastasia) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Womenwashers - The Domestics and Katie Nana (Mary Poppins) *Mermaid Ariel - Alice and Wendy Darling (Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Scenes: * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 2 - Professor Owl's Concert ("Daughters of Robin Hood") * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 3 - Alice and Wendy at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 4 - Alice and Wendy Meets Ludwig von Drake * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 5 - Ursula Watches Alice and Wendy * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 9 - Hiro and Tadashi are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 11 - Alice and Wendy's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 12 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 13 - In Hiro and Tadashi's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 17 - Ursula Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 20 - Ursula's Wrath * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Adventures in Music in Melody (1953) *The Wonderful World of Color (1954) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Hercules (1997) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999–2002) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Frozen 2 (2019) *Storks (2016) *Home (2015) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Bolt (2008) *Inside Out (2015) *Enchanted (2007) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Simpsons (1989–2019) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Total Drama World Tour (2010–2011) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *Anastasia (1997) *Dumbo (1941) *Pinocchio (1940) *Mary Poppins (1964) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Pollyanna (1960) *The Parent Trap (1961) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Melody Time (1948) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *1950's Donald Duck Cartoons (1999) *Aladdin (1992) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Make Mine Music (1946) Gallery: Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019